Cognition can be described as a mental process that includes the ability to memory, attention, learning, perception, action, problem solving and mental imagery.
Cognitive dysfunctions such as age-associated impairment of mental processes, memory impairments, and dementias are becoming increasingly prevalent in ageing populations. Alzheimer's disease is the most common form of dementia in the elderly. Prevalence studies suggest that in 2000 the number of persons with Alzheimer's disease in the United States was 4.5 million. Without advances in therapy, the number of symptomatic cases in the United States is predicted to rise to 13.2 million by 2050. Hebert L E et al., Arch Neurol 2003; 60:1119-1122. Non-Alzheimer's types of dementia include cognitive declines arising from metabolic disorders, toxic injury, hypoxic injury, structural disorders, and infectious diseases. The Merck Manual of Diagnosis and Therapy. Sect. 14 Neurologic Disorders Chapt. 171. In other mammals such as dogs, age-associated cognitive dysfunction known as cognitive dysfunction syndrome are frequently observed. Symptoms of cognitive dysfunction syndrome in dogs include memory loss, altered interaction with family members, and decreased activity level Thus, there is a great need in effective and safe agents for enhancing cognitive functions in mammals, especially in humans.
It is known that choline is essential nutrient. It is known that some of choline derivatives have been extensively tested for its effectiveness in treating cognitive disorders and Alzheimer's disease. It has been shown that esters of choline such as phosphatidylcholine and citicoline are useful for improving memory in older adults, whereas the use of dietary choline salts had not the benefits for improving memory. McDaniel M A et al., Physiological Science in the Public Interest. 2002, 3(2): 12-38.
A choline salt of succinic acid (chemical name bis[2-hydroxyethyl-N,N,N-trimethylaminium]butanedioate; formula [(CH3)3NCH2CH2OH]2·OOCCH2CH2COO; and CAS-RN 109438-15-5) has never been tested earlier for its efficacy in enhancing a cognitive function or treating disorders of cognitive function in a mammal.
We found that mentioned above choline salt of succinic acid is much more effective in enhancing cognitive functions than commonly used choline salts such as choline chloride.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the method for enhancing cognitive function in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal in need thereof an effective amount of the choline salt of succinic acid mentioned above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the method for treating a disorder of cognitive function in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal in need thereof an effective amount of the choline salt of succinic acid mentioned above.